GP: Escala De Parecidos
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Para Gene tenía sentido salvarla de una posible muerte. ¿Pero salvar de la propia ley a la hija de un agente del FBI? Pepper había exagerado al querer llamar su atención. — Perfecto, más estupideces para agregar a la lista.


_Iron Man, Armored Adventures como sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Pepper/Gene. Gene/Pepper. Ubicado en la Primera Temporada, donde todos son amigotes :3_ _Basada en un episodio de That 70's Show, mención de drogas. Versión Gepper de mi fanfic "Escala De Parecidos"_

o*O*o*O*o

_Capítulo Uno. __Un inicio desde el final_

o*O*o*O*o

— ¿Sucede algo? —Aquel oficial que había aparecido de la nada, seguramente vigilaba en el estacionamiento.

— En absoluto —Intentó no sonar despectivo, aprovechándose de la actitud un tanto simpática del hombre. — Simplemente tenía una conversación con una conocida.

La chica a su lado, odiando ese título, le interrumpió parándose frente a él mostrando su gesto fruncido al oficial y señaló el frente del auto sobre el que había un bolso de mano que se veía infantil gracias a los dibujos animados de pandas caricaturizados.

— ¿Podría pasármelo? —Preguntó sin una pizca de amabilidad.

Confundido el oficial levantó el bolso, aquel que Gene hacía varios minutos aventó. Al mirar, el cierre entreabierto llamó su curiosidad y haciéndole revisar qué contenía, al mismo momento su amabilidad reflejada en su sonrisa relajada se esfumó. El hombre negó con la cabeza, mirando a Pepper con un notable disgusto.

— Me temo que tendrá que acompañarme, señorita.

Por cómo se había alterado repentinamente junto con el respingo que pegó, Gene pensó que el cerebro de Pepper debía de haberse tomado vacaciones cuando la idea de comprar "eso" hizo acto de presencia dentro de su cabeza.

— ¡Yo no-! ¡Yo no puedo ir a prisión! No, no es —Pepper gritó, viéndose bastante arrepentida.

Gene en cambio siempre había sabido bien como mantenerse en calma en las más extrañas cuestiones, en donde se ponía en tela de juicio su inocencia, aunque a veces él mismo resultase culpable, y vaya que lo resultaba la mayoría de las veces. Sabía que los gestos y las acciones en los momentos oportunos lograban demasiado, por ello es que los usaba a su favor cada vez que le fuera posible.

— No me haga reír —De pronto contestó al hombre mayor, una sonrisa jactanciosa plantada en su rostro. — ¿Cree que una chica como ella lo haría? Se nota que es un novato en esto de ser policía.

¿Por qué razón no había hecho lo mismo aquí? Quizás porque el nerviosismo que había invadido su cuerpo, le alejaba de su razón ó quizás porque de algún modo había querido ayudar.

El oficial miró de uno a otro, de él a ella, luchando por descifrar. Haciendo las cuentas, se decidió a tomar las palabras del joven de azabache cabello y no de la jovencita pelirroja.

— Jovencito —Sacó sus esposas, él se adelantó a extender sus manos mostrando de que no se opondría a que se las colocasen—, quedas detenido por posesión de drogas en consumo ilegal.

— No puede ser —Pepper se llevó ambas manos a su boca, sin creerse nada de lo que allí veía— ¡Tú tenías mucha razón Gene, nunca podríamos ser amigos!

A punto de decir sarcástico, que se alegraba de que al fin le comprendiese, ella gritó. — Seremos más que eso, mucho más que amigos. ¡Porque ahora yo te amo!

Todavía sin entrar en el auto patrullero, con una notable irritación Gene hizo lo que sonó como un berrinche. — Por dios, cállate.

*o*O*o*O*o*

— ¿¡Qué!? —Gracias a la sorpresa, Tony dejó caer la llave que utilizaba para ajustar unos cuantos tornillos de un "súper" proyecto escolar de ciencias.

Tenía muy en cuenta que había demasiado misterio tras Gene como persona, pero nunca le había creído capaz de semejante acción.

El más perdido resultaba ser Happy y el más alarmado Rhodey. Bastante extraño para los demás, ya que usualmente este último detestaba al joven asiático. Al parecer sí le consideraba como su amigo pese a cómo le trataba y cómo es que se trataban ambos.

Dejó su laptop personal, en el que escribía un informe para historia, para preguntar. — ¿Lo arrestaron? ¿Por qué?

— Por posesión —Dijo Roberta, ayudando a Tony a levantar las piezas desparramadas en el suelo, debido a su mala maniobra anterior. Con esas dos palabras, advirtió sin verdaderos deseos de explicarse en voz alta, a sabiendas de que ellos hallarían la respuesta con esa simple contestación.

Por supuesto, no sucedió lo mismo con Happy. — ¿Por posesión de qué? —Cuestionó el deportista, aún perdido.

— De mi corazón.

Fue la voz seria de Pepper que, de un segundo a otro, se apareció de pie a ellos, lo que les dejó con gestos de absoluta incredulidad y bochorno.

Roberta miró con un deje de sorpresa, a diferencia de los tres amigos que la miraron muy confusos. — ¿Ah? —Preguntaron a coro.

Ella asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, luciendo íntimamente firme de su confesión. — Sí, amo a Gene. Algún día él me amará de esa forma también. ¡Seremos agentes de SHIELD, nos casaremos en el Helicarrier y resolveremos injusticias juntos!

— ¿¡Ser agente de SHIELD!? —Happy gritó emocionado.

— ¿Casarte en el Helicarrier? —Rhodey no sabía si eso estaba permitido.

— ¿¡Casarte con él!? —Tony gritó sorprendido.

Definitivamente, nadie allí había entendido una palabra de ese extraño suceso.

o*O*o*O*o

_Para que no se sientan perdidos, diré que como dice el nombre del cap, todo se resolverá a su tiempo. Este fanfic será pequeño, sólo cinco caps. __ Espero que les agradase el de hoy, cometarios bienvenidos y mil gracias por leer. ¿Por cierto, alguien tiene una idea para el nombre del fanfic? He pensado en cambiarlo, de modo que no sea la misma ^^_


End file.
